mythosfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Creation
When creating a character in Mythos, you have a few choices to make. Many of these focus on how your hero looks, but the most important choice you’ll have to make in the beginning is the race and the class you want to play. If this is your first game of Mythos, you’ll see an empty box on the right side of the Character Creation screen with Create New Character next to it. This is because you have yet to make your initial adventurer. After you create a character, their name and portrait will appear in the list on the right. Since we don’t have a character yet, let’s get started. On the right side of the Character Creation screen are a series of options that define your character. Character Options Name This is what your character is called by the people of Uld and other players, as well. When naming your character, there are a few rules to follow. The character name must be between 2 and 15 characters long and may only have upper and lower case letters (A-Z). Names may also have one dash ( - ) or underscore ( _ ) as long as it’s not the first or last character of the name. Also, you can’t use spaces or numbers in the name. Certain words can’t be used as names for any number of reasons. They may be names of Non-Player Characters (NPCs) that inhabit the world, for example, or it may already be in use by another player. The word you’re trying to use could also be disallowed because it conflicts with our filtering rules. Common sense should probably tell you why that name you’re trying to use isn’t allowed, but you can always review our naming policy here. Class This is where you choose the profession of your adventurer. Scrolling through the choices will show your character outfitted with the starting equipment of that class, giving you an idea of how you’ll look in the game. Details on each class can be found here. Race This is where you decide which of the races of Uld is home to character. Scrolling through the choices will show your character as a member of that race. Details on each of the races can be found here. Gender Any character of any class can be either male or female. There is no intrinsic benefit or detriment to being a particular gender – it’s all about how you want to look and play. Hair Style Every race and gender has their own set of hair styles to choose from. Scrolling through the choices shows the different styles on your character. Hair Color Once you have your cut, you need your color. Scrolling through the choices shows the different colors of hair on your character. Randomize Not sure how you want to look? Pick a class and let the winds of fate decide your look. You can do this pretty much as long as you want since nothings permanent until you hit the Accept button. Accept Once you’re happy with your choices, it’s time to save your character and start adventuring. Just hit the Accept key and you’re on your way! Category:Basics